Cinta Ini
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Setiap awal pasti ada akhir. Kami memulai kisah ini dan mengakhirinya. Dedicated to Hujan Cinta ItaHina Event. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didesikasikan untuk event Hujan Cinta ItaHina. Yeay! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia sedang tersenyum sambil mengendong seorang bayi mungil di tangannya. Bayi yang baru berusia sebulan itu. Sinar bahagia tercetak di wajahnya yang semakin menawan, meskipun usianya hampir kepala tiga. Dia menatapku, lalu berkata, "Kau ingin menggendongnya, Itachi-san?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Mengenal sosok itu bukanlah kepingan manis untuk diingat. Bagaimana pun, terlalu sulit untuk memilikinya. Aku pernah sekali menyerah dan menghilang, tapi takdir selalu tak bisa ditolak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpisah lama kami bertemu. Saat itu matahari baru mulai muncul dengan malu-malu. Dia di depanku kaget lalu tersenyum dan menyapa, "Apa kabar, Itachi-_san_?"

Saat itu aku merasa kepergianku hanya tersisa kesia-siaan. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Cinta pertamaku. Masa muda yang penuh kesakitan, kekecewaan, dan keputusasaan.

"Aku tidak baik, Uzumaki Hinata," jawabku tenang, tapi dalam hati aku menahan sesak mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Tiap pasang mata yang melihat kami pasti mengira kami tengah menjalin hubungan yang istimewa. Sebenarnya tidak salah, tapi juga tidak benar. Hubungan istimewa kami adalah persahabatan dan persaudaaran. Itu istimewa, kan? Meskipun kata 'istimewa' telah bermakna lain. Kami bertetangga, dan telah hidup berdampingan selama sepuluh tahun.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada lenganku. Hawa dingin menyerang tiap permukaan pori kulit kami.

"Dingin," katanya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di bahunya. Berharap dia akan melepaskan lengan dan memelukku. Dia menurut, lalu memelukku. Sungguh tidak adil, mengapa aku harus memiliki perasan ini padanya? Kenapa aku justru jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang dulu aku anggap sebagai adik? Ironis.

"Naruto-_kun _sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota," ungkapnya.

Lantas mengapa?

Saat pria lain pergi lalu kau pergi ke pria lain. Begitu?

"Aku kesepian..."

"Aku mengerti," tandasku. Alih-alih meluapkan emosiku yang sejak tadi bergemuruh dalam jiwaku, aku justru melupakannya. Menganggap semua itu hanya riak kecil yang akan segera berlalu.

Aku melepaskan dekapannya, lalu mengambil tangannya dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat."

Cintaku padamu melebihi cinta dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto—orang yang kaupuja. Cintaku juga lebih lama dibandingkan pemuda berisik yang sudah kau sukai setahun terakhir ini. Dan yang terpenting, cintaku tak pernah menuntut dirimu agar selalu di sisiku. Tapi aku selalu berdo'a agar kelak suatu hari nanti kau akan berpaling padaku. Terdengar egois, tapi biarlah.

"Aku tahu," bisikknya.

Kau tidak tahu apa pun, Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintai Itachi-_san_, tapi aku tak bisa." Dia tersenyum, kata-katanya terasa begitu ringan dan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku bisa memberikanmu yang pertama." Dia melepaskan tanganku dan menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tak bisa aku jelaskan bagaimana emosinya.

"Yang pertama? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tak mengerti kalimat yang gadis berponi rata ini, namun, ketika bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku aku langsung paham.

Ciuman pertama Hinata. Denganku. Bukan dengan Naruto. Aku bangga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu, Itachi?" Sasori—teman kerjaku bertanya padaku. Topik percintaan memang jarang bisa dihindari dalam pembicaraan para pria.

Bagaimana dengan cinta pertamaku? Dalam khayalanku, aku akan jatuh cinta pada wanita baik, yang juga mencintaiku. Nama Hinata sebenarnya tak pernah ada dalam deret gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan cinta, sesak. Tapi kenyataan justru memukul telak diriku. Menyedihkan. Memalukan. Aku menyukai seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikku.

Aku mencintai Hinata, gadis yang seminggu lalu kucium di bawah hujan.

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu, Sasori." Pria berambut merah menyala itu malah tertawa.

"Kau nampak seperti orang yang baru patah hati saja."

Aku memang baru patah hati, kok. Dan entah kapan luka ini akan sembuh.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan senyum lima jarinya menatapku dengan antusias, berbeda dengan diriku yang justru terkaget akan keberadaannya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini, mengapa dia bisa bersama dengan Hinata?

"Ini Naruto-_kun_, kekasihku, Itachi-_san_," jelas Hinata. Hatiku ngilu seperti paku yang dipalu mendengarnya. Ada perasaan tak rela ketika mengetahui kabar yang—seharusnya—membahagiakan ini. Aku terkaget, bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk menyambut uluran tangan pemuda nyentrik itu.

"Uchiha Itachi, sahabat Hinata."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-_kun,_"

"Hn. Aku juga." Sebenarnya tidak. Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu. Namun aku hanyalah manusia munafik. Bahkan untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri aku tak sanggup.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan bersama. Bergandengan tangan, namun yang ada dipikiran Hinata bukanlah aku. Seperti saat-saat yang sebelumnya, Hinata datang saat Naruto tak ada di sampingnya. Harus kuakui aku telah dimanfaatkan Hinata, tetapi saat aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dia malah tidak menarik atau melepasku. Dia membiarkanku mengambang dalam perasaan kosong yang tak berbekas.

"Aku tak terbiasa tanpa Itachi-_san_."

Begitu kah?

Lalu, mengapa kau lebih memilih Naruto dibandingkan diriku, Hinata?

.

.

.

Surat undangan itu berwarna ungu, seperti rambut Hinata yang lembut ketika tertiup angin. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, memastikan tiap kata yang tercetak di sana terekam oleh indra penglihatanku. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini. Hinata akan menikah dengan Naruto! Bagaimana denganku? Kisah kami? Cintaku?

"Kenapa kaumelakukan ini, Hinata?"

"Melakukan apa, Itachi-_san_?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, Hinata!" bentakku. Segala kesabaranku sudah pada ambang batasnya.

"Aku menikah dengan Naruto-_kun_, ada yang masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena … karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"_Aku tak bisa. Naruto-kun lebih membutuhkankku dibandingkan dirimu."_

Kalimat itu. Karena kalimat itu akhirnya aku pergi, tanpa repot-repot datang ke pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Aku berniat untuk menata ulang hidupku yang sudah hancur di masa muda yang kelam. Setelah semua itu berlalu, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan aku tak bohong ketika sebagian dari hatiku berkata aku bahagia bertemu dengan Hinata.

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat berbeda saat aku menjawab sapaannya. Aku memang tak baik-baik saja, Hinata, dengan statusmu yang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu, Itachi-_san_."

"Ya."

Pergi seperti yang kaulakukan dulu padaku.

.

.

.

Aku mengamati kolam ikan di belakang rumahku. Ikan emas itu adalah milik Hinata yang ia titipkan padaku. Waktu itu sudah lama berlalu. Kepingan cerita indah kami berdua. Cinta ini, sungguh, aku tersiksa. Hal yang selalu mengganjal dalam otakku adalah, "mengapa aku tak bisa melupakan Hinata layaknya dirinya yang mudah melupakanku?"

"Apa memandangi ikan-ikan itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, Ita-_kun_?"

Ibu?

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ibu bicarakan padamu, dulu. Tapi ibu tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ibu pikir kau butuh menata ulang hatimu. Sebenarnya … Hinata, dia … dia tak pernah menikah dengan Naruto."

.

.

.

Tuhan selalu mempunyai rahasia yang manusia tak pernah tahu bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Aku selalu mengira Hinata menikah dengan Naruto dan hidup bahagia. Hal itu yang sebenarnya membuatku enggan kembali ke rumah. Manusia boleh berencana namun Tuhan yang menentukan.

"Apa kaumenungguku, Hinata?"

"…"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, kau tak perlu menjelaskan atau menutupinya lagi."

Gadis bermanik lavender itu terlihat meragu untuk berkata. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Apa aku pantas untuk menunggumu, Itachi-_san_?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya menggendong Aika, Itachi-_san_?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, Hinata."

Dia tertawa, "Aika digendong papa makanya terlelap." Wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri sahku menyentuh pipi Aika yang gembul seperti ibunya.

"Aku masih tak percaya kita telah memiliki Aika."

"Aku juga."

Aku masih tak percaya Hinata telah membebaskan dirinya dari masa lalu dan memulai dari awal denganku. Setiap awal pasti ada akhir. Kami telah mengawali kisah kami dengan perasaan masing-masing dan mengakhiri dengan menyatukan perasaan kami yang terpisah oleh waktu.

"Aku mencintai Itachi-_san_."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Endingnya aneh? Emang kok :P**

**Maaf ya jika fic ini terkesan buru-buru, banyak typo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya. Emang saya yang dikejar waktu, mau dateng ke perpisahan sekolah tapi udah jam segini. Ya sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Bye~**

**Kudus, 21 Mei 2013 09.36 WIB**


End file.
